


Cold

by echowolves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echowolves/pseuds/echowolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Intruder at 221b. It's cool though, John's armed with his jumper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brisingrdraumar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brisingrdraumar/gifts).



> Thank you oh so much to brisingrdraumar for putting up with me as always lol.

Cold squeezed in to a window, fogging the glass as it skimmed over it. With no more than an inch of room, it leisurely seeped its way in. It slowly creeps down the sill. It circled around the room, stopping at a desk to inspect its contents, dismissing them as he moved on to a small table. There is a small tree upon it, no taller than three feet. It is covered in glass balls, colorful lights, vibrantly colored baubles, with a gold star on top. Cold inched to touch a bright red light and quickly retracted itself from the heat, watching bits of itself steam away, it edged around the tree. It turned from the garish tree in contempt and found a most interesting specimen that it has missed before, a bed with a fascinating man in it. Cold slowly crept up the frame of a bed, it found a man deep in sleep. It slithered up his bared toes and made itself comfortable twining around the man’s pale legs that were tinted with a myriad of reds, greens, blues and yellows of the light cast from the horrible tree. It smoothed itself against his body and slid up and curled around the man’s torso, it lingered for a second longer here making sure to chase Warmth away –the man’s arms raising goose pimples as they attempted to defend against Cold- before it continued farther up gliding around the man’s neck and settling into his dark and curly hair.

 

It gently touched the man’s small soft lips; it moved to caress the man’s sharp cheeks and flutter the dark lashes that hid what it knew had to be equally wonderful eyes. The man’s breath began to mist and Cold silently rejoiced. Just as Cold was about to celebrate its victory at the beautiful prize it had won, another man came. This was a man from nightmares, he was armed in an impenetrable jumper, warm and soft, and, worse yet, he carried in his arms a blanket. This new (smaller) man looked down at Cold’s prize and he smiled fondly. Cold watched in disappointment and resignation as this new man lie next to his prize and covered him with the blanket. Cold had hope yet that it would be able to stay, not as strong as before but still present, as it settled between the two. However, this hope didn't last as the smaller man soon wrapped himself around all the places Cold had previously claimed and brought back Warmth, which it had worked so hard to overcome! It watched as the rude man held its hard earned prize close and kissed at his face. His would-be prize gave a small smile in his sleep and snuggled close to the warm man. Cold, feeling bitter and cheated, began to make his way out the same as he came in slow: and silent. Oh well, it doesn’t matter, Cold thought on its way out. There are other prizes to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this. In return, I want to give you a gift. The gift of Benedict, the gift that keeps on giving.  
> http://thegreatenablersgambit.tumblr.com/post/15969329977


End file.
